Super Maria?
by UnityWritter-Dida
Summary: My name is Dida. My sister Maria has fallen in love with the princess, and she asked me and Luigi for help. We're screwed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Hey.

My name is Dida. I live here at the Mushroom City with my brother Luigi and my sister Maria. Maria is a friendly, cheerful girl, 23 years old. She practically sustains our family since Mom and Dad died. She is always wearing her blue overalls, a red shirt and a red cap with an M in it. Luigi is friendly, but extremely shy. He has some troubles talking to girls… He is always wearing blue overalls, a green shirt and a green cap with and L in it. And me? I don't know… I have 17 years old and like my brothers, I am always wearing blue overalls, a blue shirt, a blue cap with a D in it, and a white scarf with dark blue stripes. Yes, we dress very similar.

Well, were should I start… Oh, yeah, Maria.

When Maria is not a great plumber, she is the great hero of the Mushroom City. This Monster Turtle guy, Bowser, is the guy who steal the princess 3 times a week, and then Maria goes save her, and then it end all happy and all this fluffy stuff.

Oh yeah, the PRINCESS. Princess Peach Toadstool. She is the royal commander of the city. Always lady like and stuff like that. But Maria really likes her, and with that I mean LOVE.

My sister has loved Peach since they were 16 years old. Yep, that long. I was like 10 years old. They were at the college.

Well, the story is basically about these two, hope you like it. SO READ IT MODAFO-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What?**

Another great day at the mushroom city. Maria was lying on her couch watching TV, while Luigi while Luigi was cooking lunch.

"Guys, come on, lunch is ready" Luigi said. After a few minutes, Dida and Maria were already in the kitchen. After they sit, Luigi spoke "Hey Maria, are you okay? You seem pretty quiet… you're not like that." He said. He seemed preoccupied. He cares a lot about his brothers.

"Oh… is it so obvious?" she said serious "Guys, I have to tell you something…" she looked down. She was acting really weird.

"What is it Maria? You're acting weird" Dida said.

"I… I like girls!" She yelled. That was quite a surprise, but it was pretty obvious. Luigi and Dida stared at her for a couple of minutes before they could say something.

"Ok" Luigi said, calm as usual "Someone in special?" he said before drinking his coffee.

"Wha?... But you… but…" she thought for a moment then said "W-Well… There is someone in special…" she said blushing

"Who is it then?" Dida asked.

"Th… The Princess" She said quiet, that Dida couldn't hear.

"Who?"

"THE PRINCESS" She yelled

Luigi, who was drinking his coffee, spit it all out "W-What?!" he yelled "The Princess?!" he said, and after that he tried to calm himself "M-Maria, don't you think it's rather difficult to love the PRINCESS? Of all people, it had to be the princess? The busiest person in town?"

"I did not choose it! But she is amazing! She generous, kind, beautiful..." Yep, Maria had really fallen in love with the princess.

"Well Maria, no matter who you choose to love, can be male or female, I do not care, we just want you to be happy. Right Dida?"

"Yep"

Maria looked at them smiling "So you're not angry that I like girls?"

"Nope"

She hugged them and said "I love you two!" then she went outside.

Dida looked to Luigi "Hey Bro…" he said. He sure was planning something.

"What is it Dida?" and Luigi noticed it.

"I thought something with myself here…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Should we help her?**

"I thought something with myself here…"

"Here we go… What is it?" he already had an idea of what he was going to say.

"I think we should help her. You know, with all this 'loving the princess' thing" Dida said confident. He really wanted to help his big sis.

"I don't know little Bro… I'm not very sure with this" Luigi was very mature (unless it is to talk to women) he realized that it would not be easy. Help his sister to win the heart of another woman? And this woman had to be a princess? It sure would be a difficult task...

"Bro, she is our sister! I'd give anything in the world for her to be happy. I really want to help her. And win the heart of a princess is certainly not easy. Especially if you're a girl."

Luigi hated to admit it, but his brother was right. They had to do something to help their sister. "Maybe you're right…" he thought for a moment "But what should we do Bro?"

"I don't know yet… but I have an idea…"

_**YOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLO**_

Walking around the city, Maria was lost in her thoughts. Luigi was right, it would be difficult to make a princess love her. 'And why she would be with a plumber, when she could be with any prince from somewhere else, someone of royalty, for sure' she thought.

'Great, I HAD to fall in love with the princ-' Her thoughts were interrupted when someone touched her shoulder "Maria?"

"P-Princess… Hey…" She said, shyly.

"Hey Maria! Something wrong?" Peach looked into Maria's eyes 'She is so cute' Maria thought.

"O-Oh… Nothing… I'm fine Princess"

"Oh, Please! You know you can call me just Peach!"

"Alright… Peach."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Well, uh... it's been a while. Last chapter was a little short but… hope you like this one :D**

**Oh, and the only changes I made in the Mario universe are that Mario is a woman and I added my OC Dida, and he was supposed to be, like, the Mario's younger brother. That's it, hope you enjoy this chapter, I own nothing, and here it goes.**

"So, any ideas bro?"

"Calm down Luigi, I thinking about it… maybe we should talk about this with Maria… give her some advice…"

Luigi could see that Dida wasn't sure of what to do. Of course he wanted to help Maria, they both wanted to, but… none of them knew how to pick up a woman. Yep.

"C'mon Luigi! You're the one who read those yuri fanfics online! You should know something"

"Wha- How do you know that?"

"That's not the case right now!"

"You gave the idea to help her!"

"And you agreed to do so!"

"That's not the case right now!"

_Meanwhile_

Maria and Peach were walking at the city's park, talking about life and things like that.

"So, Maria, how's your love life?"

That wasn't the question Maria was expecting.

"I-I dunno… I have a crush on someone but..." Peach was looking at her with her eyes wide open "N-never mind…"

"C'mon Maria, you know you can trust me, we know each other since we were kids!"

"I can't tell you p-princess" she stuttered "I-I gotta go… you know… plumber's business…" Maria said before running away.

"Wait! Maria!" Peach tried to run after her but, man, she was fast.

_Back to the Mario's Household_

"… But you're older man! You always says that you're more 'mature' than me and stuff!"

"That's not an argument! Bro, you have to grown up! I mean, you are already seventeen and stuff man!"

"At least I took the attitude to try to help her instead of thinking it was hard and don't do nothing like you did!"

"You didn't do anything neither."

"I'm still thinking about something!"

That discussion between Dida and Luigi seemed to have no end until Maria entered the front door.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause you should- oh crap"

In that moment, Maria's glare could kill someone…

"H-Hey big sis… we were just discussing about something and-" Luigi was interrupted by Maria

"**You two." **She pointed to them as they looked at her with fear **"To your rooms. IF I SEE YOU TWO 'DISCUSSING' AGAIN I'M GOING TO KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES!" **She screamed. Dida and Luigi nodded and in a matter of seconds they were in their rooms. Maria always was the one who put order in the house, and damn, she was good at it. She went to her room and took a bath.

**Well, that's the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. See you on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, it's-a me again. Here goes the fifth chapter. Hope you like it, reviews of all kind are accepted and I own nothing.**

After a quick bath, Maria headed to her computer. She started listening to a song, but then someone send her a message. It was Peach.

_Maria, can you explain why you ran away from me?_

How she could respond to that? I mean, she couldn't know that Maria had a crush on her.

_I told you. Plumber's business._

_And you expect me to believe that?_

_Uh… Yeah?_

_You have to do better than that._

She didn't touch the keyboard for a few seconds, thinking of what to say.

"Maria, can we talk for a second?" Luigi asked, entering her room. _"That's my chance" _She tough

_Sorry, Luigi's here. I gotta go. Bye_

She turned off her computer as soon as she sent the message. "What is it Luigi? I didn't I told you to go to your room?" She said turning to Luigi

"Maria, we're already adults" He went closer to her "Say… what happened when you were out? You seemed pretty worried when you… you know… screamed at us."

"I met Peach while walking around the city"

"So? I tough you liked her"

"Well, uh… we talked for a while, but then she asked me about my love life and I ran away…"

"What!? Maria, that's rude" Luigi said

"I know right!? But what could I do?"

"I dunno. Lie?"

"_Ask her on a date!" _A voice screamed from the closet "What the hell…" Maria said. She opended the closet just to saw Dida there, just hearing the whole thing "What the fuck Dida?"

"Shit!" He screamed and ran out of the room "**DIDA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"** Mario screamed.

"Poor Dida…" Luigi said "But Maria, he was right, why don't you ask her on a date?"  
"Wha- But I'm a girl! What if she is not into girls?"

"You don't need to ask her out precisely. Call her to go to the movies or something." Luigi finished and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Maria standing in the middle of the place. Maria was not sure of what to do. The pressure to call someone on a date is too big. What if she said no? Maria just to wanted to relax a little, so she went to her computer. Maybe play some games or listen to music. Everything to distract her would do.

_You have 7 unread messages_

Shit.

Maria started to read the messages that, of course, belonged to Peach.

_Wait! Talk to me!  
Maria! Don't leave me here like that!  
Hello? Maria?  
;-;_

And other things like that

But the last message caught her attention.


End file.
